Promise?
by nana miharu
Summary: Cerita tentang Baekhyun yang merindukan sosok seorang Kim Jongin meskipun dia hanya ingat sosok sewaktu Jongin kecil saja. Tapi bagaimana jika Baekhyun kembali bertemu Kim Jongin dalam sosok yang 'berbeda?. "kau benar-benar manis hyung" "hentikan bodoh! aku membencimu" "salahkan wajahku yang tampan ini" "aku...sepertinya cemburu...". Yaoi, Boys Love, KaiBaek
1. Chapter 1

**Promise?**

 **-Byun Baekhyun**

 **-Kim Jongin**

 **.**

 **.**

Cast akan bertambah di chapter berikutnya.

Cerita pasaran, YAOI, Boys Love

Mohon maaf jika terdapat typo dan tidak sesuai EYD

.

 _ **Happy Reading ^^**_

.

.

Baekhyun menggeliat dalam balutan selimut berwarna biru muda dengan motif anak ayam. Suara dengkuran halus masih terdengar dari bibir tipisnya yang sedikit terbuka. Alam bawah sadar masih menguasai seluruh tubuhnya. Bahkan tepukan dipipinya tidak mampu membuatnya sadar

" _Baekhyun hyung! Ayo main!"_

Suara melengking yang terdengar ceria itu sayup-sayup memasuki telinga Baekhyun.

" _Baekhyun hyung ayo main. Kau kan sudah janji"_

Suara ceria itu kemudian terdengar sedih, Baekhyun sedikit mengernyit mendengarnya. Tepukan dipipinya kini berganti dengan usapan pelan, sangat pelan bahkan sampai tidak terasa lagi. Lalu terdengar suara wanita sayup-sayup sepertinya memanggil nama bocah yang tadi menepuk pipi dan merengek memintanya bangun.

" _Jongin ayo kita berangkat"_

" _tidak mau. Aku ingin bermain dengan Baek hyung"_

" _Ayo Jongin..."_

Hening beberapa saat, lalu Baekhyun merasakan tangannya digenggam erat.

" _Baekhyun hyung tidak boleh melupakanku sampai kapanpun. Kata ayah, aku akan diajak pergi ke tempat yang jauh, yang banyak salju dan orang-orang berambut pirang. Aku tidak tau itu tempat seperti apa tapi aku berharap hyung mau bermain denganku lagi saat aku pulang kesini nanti. Janji ya hyung"_

Baekhyun bergerak gelisah, alisnya bertaut, hatinya berteriak seolah tidak rela saat bocah yang dipanggil Jongin itu berkata jika ia akan pergi jauh. Keningnya mulai dipenuhi keringat dingin, tangannya mendadak mati rasa saat akan digerakkan untuk menggapai bocah yang ia rasa masih didekat tempat tidurnya.

" _Jongin sayang hyung... Jongin pergi dulu ya hyung..."_

Keadaan kembali hening menyisakan Baekhyun yang bergerak gelisah dengan kedua tangan yang terjulur keudara, nafasnya memburu dengan kening penuh keringat. Tenggorokannya mendadak kering.

"Jo...ngin... J-jangan...tidak..."

"Baekhyun"

"Tidak! Jangan! Tolong!"

"Baekhyun!"

Badannya terasa berguncang.

"Tidak!"

"Akh"

Baekhyun duduk ditempat tidurnya dengan wajah dan kaos yang basah. Sementara mengumpulkan nyawa, ia menyeka air yang menghalangi penglihatannya. Matanya menelusuri tempanya sekarang, masih dikamar yang sama dengan semalam ia tidur. Berarti tadi hanya mimpi.

"Kau mimpi buruk ya"

Suara ibunya menginterupsi kebingungan Baekhyun dan hanya dijawab dengan gelengan pelan.

"Cepatlah mandi dan tolong ibu. Jemput anak teman ibu di bandara, pesawatnya akan tiba jam 8 nanti"

Baekhyun kembali berbaring dengan menutupkan selimut keseluruh tubuhnya.

"Ah aku malas. Kenapa ibu tidak menyuruh hyung saja"

"Kakakmu itu butuh istirahat setelah seminggu penuh bekerja. Cepat bangun kau ini pemalas sekali"

Ibunya menepuk-nepuk pantatnya dengan bantal.

"Aku tidak mau ibu! Aku ngantuk!"

"Bangun atau kusebarkan foto aibmu ke teman-temanmu"

"Baiklah-baiklah aku bangun"

Baekhyun segera bangun dari posisi tidurnya kemudian berjalan dengan sedikit terhuyung kekamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini, angkat ini tinggi-tinggi saat kau disana. Jika ada yang mendekat segera kau pakaikan helm ini dan bawa dia pulang dengan baik. Jangan sampai kulitnya lecet satumilipun. Jika itu terjadi..fotomu..."

Baekhyun segera merebut spanduk kecil dan helm dari tangan ibunya.

"Akan kulakukan sesuai perintahmu ibuku sayang"

Lalu berjalan keluar rumah, menaiki motor _matic_ nya dan melaju kencang meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Byun.

.

.

.

Tigapuluh menit sudah Baekhyun berdiri bersama beberapa orang yang melakukan kegiatan yang sama dengannya, mengangkat spanduk berukuran 50x30cm keatas kepalanya. Spanduk yang berisi tulisan-yang sangat memalukan bagi Baekhyun- 'Keluarga Byun menyambutmu dengan senang hati sayang~' dengan _background_ hitam dengan huruf besar yang di _bold_ dan warna merah menyala sebagai penyempurnanya. Astaga selera ibunya benar-benar menyeramkan.

Limapuluh menit berlalu dan orang yang dimaksud ibunya belum juga kelihatan batang hidungnya. Baekhyun lelah, ia lapar karena tidak sempat sarapan tadi, tapi kembali ia angkat spanduknya tinggi-tinggi begitu ingat ancaman ibunya jika akan menyebarkan foto aibnya jika tidak menjalankan perintah ibunya dengan baik. Baiklah mungkin sebentar lagi. Begitu pikir Baekhyun.

Orang-orang yang datang bersamaan dengannya tadi telah berganti, kepalanya terasa sedikit berat. Ah sialan, bahkan belum bertemupun orang itu telah menyusahkanya. Baekhyun merogoh saku mantelnya untuk mengambil ponsel, tidak ada tanda-tanda ibunya memberi pesan mungkin saja orang yang ditunggunya ini salah jadwal penerbangan atau mendadak membatalkan keberangkatannya karena diare. Baiklah abaikan pikiran konyol seorang Byun Baekhyun yang kelaparan.

Saat matanya mulai sedikit berkunang-kunang, Baekhyun melihat rombongan yang sepertinya baru saja turun dari pesawat, dengan satu tangan Baekhyun mengangkat spanduknya hanya sebatas wajah, tenaganya serasa habis karena terlalu bersemangat mengangkat spanduk hampir dua jam tanpa henti. Tubuhnya sedikit terdorong orang disampingnya yang merangsek maju. Tidak seperti tadi, orang-orang disekitarnya kini didominasi oleh gadis seumurannya dengan kamera berlensa panjang ditangan mereka, sedikit menebak jika ada artis yang akan lewat didepannya beberapa saat lagi.

"Hey spandukmu menghalangi kami mengambil gambar"

Seorang gadis dibelakangnya menyerukan protes.

Baekhyun sedikit bergeser kesamping kemudian kembali mengangkat spanduknya.

"Pendek! Disini bukan kau saja yang ingin melihat Kai. Menyingkir!"

Baekhyun terdorong kedepan begitu orang yang mengatainya pendek maju menabrak tubuhnya. Baekhyun rasa tubuhnya akan 'berpelukan' dengan lantai, reflek matanya terpejam lalu pipinya menabrak 'benda' yang terasa empuk dan hangat.

Baekhyun sedikit mengendus bau dari 'benda' yang sekarang menjadi tempat pipinya bertumpu. Wangi musk dengan campuran sedikit stroberi. Menciptakan wangi yang...lucu?

Baekhyun masih memejamkan matanya dan menikmati bau yang menurut indera penciumannya terasa baru ini, tidak merasakan jika spanduk yang masih digenggamnya daritadi telah berpindah tangan.

"Jadi kau _tour guide_ ku selama dikorea ya.. Tuan Byun?"

Baekhyun tersadar dari acara-mari menikmati aroma baru-saat suara berat itu menginterupsinya. Kepalanya mendongak dengan _slowmotion_ lalu matanya membulat.

"Siapa kau!"

Baekhyun menemukan pria gendut dengan kumis tebal yang menutupi sebagian wajah, dan hanya menampakkan kedua matanya lalu mundur selangkah, sedikit takut jika orang didepannya akan berbuat jahat.

"Tulisan ini, kau yang bertugas menjemputku kan tuan?"

Baekhyun bingung, apa ibunya ini tidak salah orang? Tadi pagi dia menyuruhnya menjemput anak temannya, bukan suami temannya. Baekhyun berinisiatif untuk menelpon ibunya, menanyakan jika dia benar menjemput orang yang ibunya maksud atau tidak tapi tarikan ditangannya tidak membiarkannya melakukan itu.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan, aku harus menghubungi ibu..."

"Tidak ada waktu, cepat bawa aku kerumahmu"

Baekhyun panik dengan aksi tiba-tiba orang didepannya, ia takut menjadi korban kejahatan. Dengan brutal Baekhyun memukul-mukul tangan orang yang masih menariknya keluar bandara.

"Orang jahat! Lepaskan aku! Tolong, tolong aku! Toloonmmphh"

Pria gemuk yang menariknya segera membekap mulut Baekhyun yang berteriak. Lalu dengan susah payah menyeret Baekhyun hingga parkiran bandara.

"Argh!"

Baekhyun segera menggigit tangan lelaki itu ketika bekapan dimulutnya sedikit mengendur.

"Rasakan itu pria jahat"

"Apa yang kau lakukan hyung. Kau menyakitiku"

"H-hyung? Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Laki-laki didepan Baekhyun segera menarik jenggot yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingat permintaanku dulu ya... Baekhyun hyung... "

Baekhyun mundur beberapa langkah. Pria didepannya tersenyum kecil mendekatinya kemudian menarik telapak tangan Baekhyun, menaruh diatas kepalanya dengan sedikit menunduk pria itu menatap Baekhyun dari bawah.

"Aku tidak menyangka dapat melihatmu lagi, sdekat ini. Dan kau makin imut dari waktu terakhir aku melihatmu"

"KAI!"

.

.

.

To Be Continue


	2. Chapter 2

**Terimakasih untuk reviewnya dichapter satu kemarin huhu saya sangat terharu :')**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dimana mobilnya?"

Baekhyun masih diam, memandang laki-laki tinggi didepannya yang tadi memakai jenggot palsu kini terlihat panik dan menolehkan kepala kanan kiri.

"Hey dimana mobilnya? Kau tidak tuli kan?"

Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya

"Ah aku tidak baw-apa? Kau mengataiku apa? Tuli?"

Baekhyun sedikit jengkel dikatai tuli. Orang didepannya ini sepertinya menyebalkan.

"ITU KAI KYAAAA KAI!"

Baekhyun menoleh kesamping dan segerombolan gadis membawa kamera berlari kearahnya, ah tidak, lebih tepatnya kearahnya dan orang aneh didepanya.

"Baiklah Baekhyun hyung, kau mengendarai apa kemari?"

"Apa kau harus tau huh. Aku kesini karena ditugaskan ibu untuk menjemput anak temannya"

Baekhyun membuang muka

"KAAII KYAAA KYAAA"

Wajah orang didepannya makin panik.

"KUMOHON TOLONG AKU SEKARANG HYUNG KUMOHON"

Melihat wajah memelas laki-laki tinggi itu membuat Baekhyun teringat dengan wajah seseorang, seseorang yang belakangan ini selalu muncul dimimpinya, sosok kecil yang merengek memintanya bermain, Baekhyun menelan ludah, ia tidak perduli jika akan kena marah ibunya karena telat menjemput orang yang ibunya maksud. Sekarang yang penting adalah menolong orang ini.

Baekhyun memasangkan helm pada orang didepannya dengan sedikit berjinjit.

"Kau bisa mengendarai sepeda motor?"

Orang didepannya sedikit terkejut lalu menggeleng ragu. Baekhyun menghela nafas

"Baiklah. Kau hanya perlu duduk dibelakangku dan pegangan. Ah, dan jangan melakukan gerakan yang membuatku tidak nyaman. Mengerti?!"

Laki-laki itu mengangguk ragu lalu mulai duduk dibagian belakang jok motor Baekhyun. Disusul Baekhyun yang duduk didepannya.

Sementara rombongan gadis-gadis itu makin mendekat, Baekhyun langsung menggas motornya meninggalkan parkiran bandara.

"Hey"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Yak orang aneh, kau tidak tidur kan?"

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang saat perutnya dipeluk erat.

"K-kubilang jangan melakukan gerakan yang membuatku tidak nyaman! Kau dengar kan orang aneh?!"

"sebentar saja... aku... benar-benar butuh pegangan"

Kata orang dibelakangnya lirih. Baekhyun berusaha mengabaikan perasaan aneh saat perutnya dipeluk seperti sekarang.

"S-sebenarnya kau ini siapa, kenapa gadis-gadis tadi itu seperti mengejarmu?"

"Aku akan menjawab setelah kau mentraktirku topoki"

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap tajam orang didepannya, kemudian menghela nafas lelah.

"Sesuai janjimu, aku telah membelikan topoki. Sekarang kau harus memberitahuku siapa kau sebenarnya, orang aneh"

Laki-laki berjaket tebal didepannya kini tengah berusaha menelan topoki yang memenuhi mulutnya kemudian berbicara dengan bibir belepotan saus.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin makan jajangmyun. Uhh berapa tahun aku tidak makan makanan korea. Rasanya lidahku kembali hidup"

Baekhyun memandang jijik orang didepannya. Sekarang mereka tengah berada dipinggir jalan dengan seorang laki-laki tengah makan dengan lahap sementara Baekhyun berjalan mondar-mandir didepannya.

"Aku tidak bawa uang banyak. Jika kau berniat memerasku kau benar-benar salah orang tuan"

Orang disampingnya tertawa keras kemudian melempar kotak kosong tempat topoki kedalam tempat sampah

"Anggap saja ini bagian kecil untuk membayar hutangmu hyung"

Baekhyun mengernyit. Hutang? Bahkan bertemu dengan orang aneh ini saja baru kali ini. Pikir baekhyun

"Aku akan melaporkanmu karena memeras orang"

Baekhyunmemencet-mencet ponselnya kemudian menelpon seseorang

"Hyung, kau akan menyesal jika benar-benar melaporkanku ke polisi"

"Aku tidak peduli. Lagipula kau juga menyamar. Lalu kau memersaku, bagus makin banyak bukti untuk menjebloskanmu ke penjara"

"Kau manis tapi kau keras kepala hyung"

Laki-laki didepannya kini melepas jaket tebal yang membuatnya gemuk, lalu mentap Baekhyun.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu aku siapa huh?"

Baekhyun menatapnya dari kaki, naik kewajah lalu kepala. Tampan.. tubuhnya bagus..

"Tidak"

"Apa kau pernah melihat wajahku ditelevisi?"

"Dengar ya orang aneh. Aku kehilangan waktu liburku yang berharga hanya untuk menjemput anak teman ibuku yang katanya istimewa atau apalah itu. Dan aku benar-benar muak karena harus bertemu denganmu. Terlebih entah karena alasan apa aku harus menolongmu melarikan diri dari segerombolan gadis berkamera dibandara tadi. Dan kau tau! Apa kau tau jika belum ada satu butir nasipun yang masuk kedalam lambungku! Apa kau tau hah! Dan kau! Kau memintaku membelikan topoki dengan santainya lalu berbelit-belit saat aku bertanya"

Baekhyun menarik nafas, kepalanya makin berat.

"Kau...kau benar-benar ..."

Lalu semuanya gelap.

.

.

.

"Tidak apa-apa, dia hanya kelaparan. Dia tidak punya riwayat penyakit apapun. Hanya tidak boleh dalam keadaan perut kosong"

"Ah begitu. Syukurlah. Terimakasih dokter"

Suara percakapan itu samar-samar terdengar ditelinga Baekhyun, kemudian matanya mengerjap pelan. Hal pertama yang Baekhyun lihat adalah bibir. Bibir tebal yang seksi, yang mungkin akan menghisap bibirnya dengan ganas saat berciuman. Tunggu. Kenapa pikirannya jadi seliar ini, apa kepalanya barusaja terbentur sesuatu?

"Kau benar-benar menggemaskan jika dilihat sedekat ini hyung"

"Menyingkir bodoh. Kau menakutkan jika dilihat sedekat ini"

Baekhyun mendorong kening orang didepannya dengan telunjuk. Bau khas rumah sakit masuk ke indra penciumannya, apa orang ini membawanya kerumah sakit?

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, apa kau benar-benar tidak tau aku ini siapa?"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda. Aku lapar"

Baekhyun duduk kemudian berdiri dengan pelan. Ekor matanya menangkap gurat kekecewaan diwajah orang disampingnya.

"Jangan salah paham karena aku tidak ingin tahu tentangmu, aku akan dianggap tidak sopan jika memberi julukan aneh padamu. Siapa namamu?"

Ada senyum yang dipaksakan saat matanya bertemu dengan mata bening didepannya, tatapan itu.. tatapan yang tidak asing bagi Baekhyun. Tatapan yang ia rindukan.

"Selain bermasalah dengan lambungmu, pendengaranmu juga sepertinya bermasalah ya"

Baekhyun melotot tidak terima.

"Yak! Kau mau mati hah?!"

"Kau akan cepat tua jika terus marah-marah. Baiklah-baiklah astaga, kau lebih galak dari ibuku. Seperti yang kau dengar dibandara tadi. Kenalkan, aku Kai. Dancer, model, bintang iklan, baru-baru ini aku juga membawakan acara musik. Yah istilah kerennya host. Dan dalam waktu dekat ini akan bermain drama di korea, itulah sebabnya aku disini."

Wajah Baekhyun memerah, pipinya menggembung lucu karen menahan tawa.

"Hahahahah. Selain pemeras orang, apa kau juga suka membual huh? Astaga jika ini lelucon ini sungguh tidak lucu. Ah tapi aku tertawa hahahah dasar orang aneh"

Kai sungguh tidak terima dikatai pembual.

"selama 24 tahun hidupmu, apa kau tidak pernah menonton televisi huh?"

Baekhyun sedikit kaget karena orang yang bernama Kai ini tahu umurnya. Bahkan teman satu angkatannya dikampus banyak yang salah menebak umurnya dengan benar, mereka bilang jika Baekhyun terlalu imut.

"T-tentu saja pernah. Apa kau—ah perutku"

Baekhyun menunduk memegangi perutnya yang terasa dipelintir. Smentara Kai terlihat panik.

"Kau kenapa?"

"A-aku.. K-kai.. Tolong... aku.."

"Astaga dokter! Tolong dokter!"

Kai berlari dengan panik memanggil dokter, beberapa saat kemudian seorang dokter dengan dua orang perawat masuk kedalam ruangan dimana Baekhyun berada.

.

.

.

Kai mendorong kening Baekhyun dengan telunjuknya.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku seperti orang bodoh"

"Au wewang woboh (kau memang bodoh)"

Baekhyun berbicara dengan mulut dipenuhi jajangmyun. Kemudian mencoa menelannya dengan cepat.

"Kenapa kau memanggil dokter saat aku belum selesai bicara? Aku hanya lapar dan kau memanggil dokter. Dasar bodoh"

"Tentu saja karena wajah keskitanmu. Kau pikir siapa orang yang akan membiarkan orang yang tengah kesakitan didepannya. Aku tidak tau jika ekspresi kelaparanmu seperti orang yang akan melahirkan"

"Yak!"

Baekhyun menghabiskan satu suapan terakhir mie hitam dimangkuknya, kemudian mengelap mulutnya asal.

"Lalu kenapa kau terus memakai jaket dan tudung ini? Ini sudah hampir masuk musim panas, kau benar-benar terlihat seperti orang gila"

"Akan kujelaskan nanti dirumahmu. Bericara dengan orang yang tidak mengikuti perkembangan zaman sepertimu memang sulit. Yak! Sakit"

Baekhyun memukul kening Kai dengan sumpit.

"Aku sedikit curiga jika kau ini penggemar rahasiaku. Kau tau umurku, tau namaku, dan terakhir kau perhatian padaku"

"Aku tidak perhatian padamu"

"Kau panik saat aku kesakitan"

"Aku hanya mencoba menolongmu"

"Kau tau umurku"

"Aku hanya asal menebak"

"Kau tau namaku"

"I...itu..."

Dering ponsel menghentikan perdebatan kecil disudut restoran samping rumah sakit tempat Baekhyun diperiksa tadi. Buru-buru Baekhyun mengangkat telepon yang ternyata dari ibunya itu.

"Iya ibu, ada sedikit masalah. Aku tidak tau aku salah menjemput orang atau tidak. Apa? Foto? Ah baiklah"

Kemudian sambungan telepon dimatikan. Ibunya mengirimi satu foto, seorang pria yang sangat mirip dengan Kai, ah apa benar ini Kai? Baekhyun menelan ludah, jika Kai adalah orang yang dimaksud ibunya, itu berarti dia akan tinggal satu rumah dengannya, bertemu setiap hari dengannya? Astaga bahkan baru bertemu saja mereka selalu bertengkar.

"Baiklah.. Kai. Tunggu, berapa umurmu?"

"Dua tahun lebih muda darimu"

Baekhyun diam sebentar. Umurnya sama seperti Jongin..

"Yah karena ini perintah ibu ayo kita pulang. Tapi apa kau bawa uang? Uangku habis untuk membayar biaya rumah sakit berkat pertolonganmu tadi"

Kai menggeleng

"Aku bahkan tidak bawa dompet"

Baekhyun sedikit mencibir lalu merogoh semua kantong yang terdapat di pakaiannya, kosong. Benar-benar tidak ada uang sepeserpun. Kai menghela nafas prihatin.

"Benar-benar merepotkan"

Lalu berjalan kearah kasir, dimana terdapat seorang gadis dengan wajah imut yang menatap Kai dengan mata membulat lucu. Bahkan tanpa berkedip. Baekhyun memperhatikan yang dilakukan Kai dimeja kasir, seperti membisikkan sesuatu lalu mereka beranjak ke area belakang restauran yang terhalang pintu. Baekhyun sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan Kai pada gadis kasir tadi, apakah dia akan berbuat yang tidak-tidak? Kecurigaannya makin bertambah saat mereka kembali dengan Kai yang tersenyum tipis menatapnya sementara si gadis kasir yang terus menggenggam ponselnya didada dengan ekspresi ingin berteriak tapi ditahan.

"Ayo hyung kita pulang. Aku takut jika akan makin banyak orang yang mengenaliku"

"Kau pikir kau itu artis huh"

"Ya memang aku ini artis"

"Dasar gila"

Mereka berjalan keluar restauran menuju tempat parkir kendaraan.

"Kau lebih gila"

"Ngomong-ngomong apa yang kau lakukan dengan gadis kasir tadi?"

"Kenapa kau mau tau? Ahh Kau cemburu kan"

Baekhyun menaiki motornya. Disusul Kai yang membonceng dibelakang.

"Cih, yang benar saja"

"Mengaku saja"

"Dalam mimpimu"

"Kau benar-benar manis hyung"

"Hentikan bodoh! Aku membencimu"

Kai kembali memeluk erat perut Baekhyun saat motor yang mereka naiki mulai berjalan.

"Yak lepaskan tanganmu! Kau benar-benar mencari kesempatan"

"Tidak mau"

"Lepas! Berpeganganlah seperti orang normal"

"Begini?"

Kai memeluk bahu Baekhyun kemudian menyusupkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher orang didepannya.

"Dasar gila! Lepaskan! Geli bodoh! Kita bisa jatuh"

"Aku tau kau sangat ahli mengendarai benda ini"

Kai makin menjadi dengan mengecup kilat pipi Baekhyun.

"HYA! ASTAGA PIPI PERJAKAKU!"

Baekhyun menyikut perut Kai yang makin menempelkan dada pada punggungnya. Menciptakan tegangan listrik kecil yang membuat perutnya terasa geli.

"Akh kau menyakitiku hyung"

Kai berucap dramatis lalu kembali melancarkan aksi mengerjai Baekhyun dengan mengusap pelan pahanya.

"KAU! BERHENTI BERBUAT MACAM-MACAM ATAU AKU AKAN MEMBUANGMU DIJALAN"

"Jika kau melakukannya bibi akan membunuhmu"

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI. BERSIKAPLAH SEPERTI ORANG NORMAL DASAR GILA"

.

.

.

Baekhyun yakin sekarang suaranya telah habis karena terus berteriak sepanjang jalan akibat ulah aneh yang Kai lakukan. Selain menyamar, memeras, aneh, bodoh, dan gila, sekarang Baekhyun harus makin hati-hati karena Kai ternyata mesum! Sangat-sangat mesum!

Hampir mereka dikejar polisi karena melewati jalur akibat Baekhyun yang tidak fokus mengendarai motornya. Salahkan orang dibelakangnya yang terus berbuat aneh.

Hari liburnya benar-benar hancur.

Bad day

Dan semua ini gara-gara satu orang. Kai.

"Kami pulang"

Baekhyun memasuki rumah, disusul Kai dibelakangnya. Langkahnya terhenti melihat puluhan koper memenuhi ruang tengah rumahnya.

"A-apa ibu akan pindah rumah.. Kenapa ibu tidak memberitahuku"

"Hmm sebenarnya ini barang-barangku"

Kai menyahut santai. Baekhyun tersadar sesuatu

"Barang-barangmu? Bagaimana bisa sampai disini?"

"Manajerku yang mengantarnya kemari"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak ikut saja sekalian bersama manajermu. Kau sengaja ya memboncengku agar bisa beruat macam-macam padaku hah"

Baekhyun mulai memukuli kepala Kai

"Bukan begitu aduh! Hyung. Dengarkan penjelasanku aduh"

"Selamat datang...astaga... Jongin"

Baekhyun berhenti memukuli Kai, sementara ibunya berjalan mendekat kemudian memeluk Kai dengan sangat erat lalu mencium kedua pipinya.

"Kau benar-benar sangat tampan"

"Ap-apa? Jongin?"

.

.

To Be Continue

 **Ini kayanya makin aneh ya hehe maafkan hiks T.T**


End file.
